A life without Doitsu
by MatrixRachelSonicTails
Summary: Doitsu-san hurts Italy and Italy decides to go his own way... M for reasons ;)
1. Chapter 1

Italy knew that tonight, his little tight ass would be destroyed by his Doitsu for not having wurst on the table in time before the German came back from work. "Ve~ But Doitsu…I-I tried to get some wurst…but pasta is good and~"

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Doitsu-san screamed, banging his hands against the table in sheer anger (because he is Doitsu-san, lolz). Italy began to cry as Germany/Doitsu-san whipped out his massive seventy-foot-long wurst penis, tearing Italy's clothes off by using the force. "SLUT!" Doitsu-san yelled, slamming into Italy's nice and wet ass. Italy cried. Doitsu finished up inside him in the matter of minutes, pulling out and throwing Italy on the couch by once again, using the force. He slammed into Italy and came again before he disappeared around the corner. Italy was left crying on the couch but then cheered up instantly, despite the fact that his asshole was permanently destroyed, when he realized he had a whole pot of Alfredo to chow down on. He was an Italian slut when it came to his delicious, prized pasta.

As his little, kawaii hands went for the pot, a wild Doitsu suddenly appeared and took the pot, slamming and breaking it on the ground. "NEIN PASTA FO YOU!" He said and disappeared again. Italy cried, caring more for his pasta than his own ass. "WE'RE THROUGH!" With that, Italy somehow packed his stuff without going upstairs, and his pasta things before he left.


	2. Chapter 2: Spain and Romano

Italy had walked for days, ending up at his older brother Romano's house, who lived with his tomato, turtle obsessing lover Spain. He knocked on the door cutely, smiling. Romano opened the door and sighed. "What in the hell do you want?" He asked but then realized something somehow. "That fucking potato bastard threw down your pot of pasta?! How dare he!" Spain came behind Romano upon hearing the yelling, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Oh Romano, don't yell at Italy. His ass was taken advantage of and his pasta was thrown~" The Spaniard said cluelessy. "Shut up, tomato fucker!" Romano yelled, somehow making Italy teleport into the house. He slammed the door closed twice before making out with Spanish kawaii man right in front of innocent little Italy! "Oh Romano, si~" Spain was enjoying himself, he and Romano's clothes melting off before they somehow began to have the sex. Italy watched in amazement, feeling horny. "Ve, Romano, I'm horny~" Kawaii Italian said. Both Romano and Spain took turns with each other's asses before Spain's glorious ass was somehow around Italy's member. They had sex for hours, cum all over them. They somehow ended up in bed and Spain began to sing-

"Sometimes (Oooooh)

Something beautiful happens

In this world (Akon)

You don't know how to

Express yourself so (and Lonely Island)

You just gotta sing

I just had sex

And it felt so good (Felt so good)

A woman let me put

My penis inside of her

I just had sex

And I'll never go back (Never go back)

To the not-having-sex

Ways of the past

Have you ever had sex?

I have it felt great

It felt so good

When I did it with my penis

A girl let me do it

It literally just happened

Having sex can make a nice

Man out of the meanest

Never guess where I just came from

I had sex

If I had to describe the feeling

It was the best

When I had the sex

Man my penis felt great

And I called my parents

Right after I was done

Oh hey, didn't see you there

Guess what I just did?

Had sex, undressed

Saw her boobies and the rest

Was sure nice of her to let you

Do that thing

Nice of any girl ever

Now sing

I just had sex

And it felt so good (Felt so good)

A woman let me put

My penis inside of her

I wanna tell the world

To be honest I'm surprised

She even wanted me to do it

Doesn't really make sense

But man, screw it

I ain't one to argue

With a good thing

She could be my wife

That good?

The best 30 seconds of my life (My life)

I'm so humbled by a girls ability

To let me do her

Cuz honestly I'd have sex

With a pile of manure

With that in mind

The soft, nice smelling girls better

Cuz she let me wear

My chain and turtle neck sweater

So this one's dedicated to them girls

That let us flop around on top of them

If you're near or far

Whether short or tall

We wanna thank you all

For letting us fuck you

She kept looking at her watch

(Doesn't matter, had sex)

But I cried the whole time

(Doesn't matter, had sex)

I think she might've been a racist

(Doesn't matter, had sex)

She put a bag on my head

(Still counts)

I just had sex (Sex)

And all my dreams came true (Dream came true)

So if you had sex in the last

30 minutes then you're qualified

To sing with me

I just had sex (Everybody sing)

And it felt so good (We all had sex)

A woman let me put

My penis inside of her (I wanna tell the world)

I just had sex

And I'll never go back (No no no)

To the not-having-sex

Days of the past"

Romano shot Spain in the face, but his face was still perfect and he was still alive because he's a nation. Italy cried and teleported to someone else's house, but who's?


	3. Chapter 3: England

Italy had somehow teleported to England's house, smiling as flying mint bunny played with his curl and made his kawaii cock erect again. "WHAT THE BLOODY HELL?!" England shouted, his clothes melting off and somehow his body moved on its own, his ass now being penetrated by hard Italian dick. They fucked and Italy teleported again, leaving a panted and came on England, flying mint bunny licking the cum from his masters body.


	4. Chapter 4: France

Italy didn't transport this time and instead walked all the way to Paris where a sexy, depraved and horny Frenchman was awaiting a small Italian to play with if you catch my drift. Italy knocked on the door like a kawaii anime dandere and who answered the door was a Frenchman with a godlike body. "Ve, Big brother France~" Italy cheered, walking inside the house. "Honhonhon, I smell the scent of passion and love making coming from you~" France remarked, a glass of wine appearing in his hand as he drank it. Italy nodded. "Ve~ You're going to be so proud. I had sex with Romano, Spain and England so far~" France raised a brow, ohonhonhoning. "You had sex with Angeleterre? How is that even possible?" He chuckled before snapping his fingers, making him and Italy transport in his bedroom. The sexy ass Frenchman was naked, holding a rose in his hand, a rose in his mouth and a rose covering his glorious private parts. "You haven't had sex with moi yet~. Make me proud~" Italy came inside of France a couple of times, ;) before he went on to fuck the next person on his to-fuck-list, Austria.


	5. Chapter 5: Austria

Too lazy so…Italy went to Austria's house and fucked him against his prized piano, nuff said.


	6. Chapter 6: China

Italy had a great time making his bitch, but looking through his mental to-fuck-list, he was thinking of who he should fuck next. "Ve~ China~" Italy had concluded, running to the ocean and riding a whale all the way to China.

Italy knocked on China's hello kitty printed door, waiting until China had opened the door. "I've been waiting, aru~" China purred, pressing his hip against the door. His long, luxurious hair was down, flowing beautifully over his pale shoulders as the skimpy, short red and gold hanfu he was wearing was tight around his waist. The oversized sleeves outstretched pass his slender arms and the shoulders fell down, putting those small shoulders on display. Italy grew horny instantly, knowing he'd have a field day with the feminine looking man. "Well…come on~" China beckoned. Italy appeared in the house, the door slamming by itself three times. China got in doggy position, moving his hanfu out the way so horny yet still innocent and kawaii Italy could see his perk, smooth ass along with the panda birthmark above his left asscheek. Italy pounded straight in, fucking the China man for days on end. They didn't stop until day eight. China's ass was so full of cum that it leaked into a large pile on the floor. Italy disappeared, going to fuck the next person on his list while Shinatty-chan came to China's house at the right time, doing the nasty all over again.


	7. Chapter 7: Japan

Italy had ended up outside of Japan's house, the Japanese otaku and shyest man in the world. Italy was wondering how he would pull it off but then said "Fuck it, who cares?" As he transported into the otaku man's house. Japan was playing with sweet little Pochi when suddenly Italy appeared. "Oh, konnichiwa Italy-sa"

"Strip" The kawaii but seme Italy had demanded, causing Japan to get all shy and kawaii like he usually does. "B-But…" His clothes melted off and he was suddenly in doggy position on the couch. Italy got behind him and proceeded to fuck him dry, nutting in him one last time, which was eighteen hours later. Japan was panting like a dog in heat as Italy transported to his next bitch, Prussia.


	8. Chapter 8: Prussia

Now, before we even start this chapter, you all are maybe wondering…how is Italy topping Prussia of all people? Well, if you were paying attention in the first chapter, it states that Italy's asshole is permanently destroyed because of Doitsu-san's monster cock…also I sometimes see Italy more as a seme than a uke in some cases…though I believe in seke more than anything when it comes to yaoi and yuri pairings, I mean…who wouldn't try switching positions at least once? (Also, Italy is fucking Italian for Christ's sake, Italians know how to fuck, admit it. They're good in bed, uke, seme or seke!) . To me, the cutest or stubborn characters would be way more kinky in bed…like Italy, England, China,Canada, Romano, Japan etc (Defiantly Japan…let's not mention those kinky things in Japan.)…more so than characters like Prussia or America, who I can picture being more awkward when it comes to sex, but this is my opinion. I'm doing this because people keep private messaging me about how could Italy top France and England?…It doesn't really matter to me who's dick goes in who's asshole, I just want to write the damn story. I don't know why some people take that so seriously, imagination is supposed to run wild, so I don't waste too much time in deciding who tops or bottoms.. Anyways, on to the story~!

Prussia was laying on his bed, taking nude selfies of his awesome body and so called five meters, though his Brother's dick is much longer. Italy happened to be watching the oblivious Albino, wanking off his stiffy and dripping precum onto the supposed to be dead nation's wood floor. "What the hell?" Prussia exclaimed, dropping his phone on his pillow as he witnessed Italy jerking off his cock at the foot of his bed. Prussia smirked when he realized why, striking a sexy pose. "Want this awesome ass~?" He challenged. "Ve~ Si, I want to be buried in hot German ass~" Italy then pounced on Prussia like a fucking animal, tearing his ass apart as they fucked rough all night long. Italy disappeared, leaving a thoroughly fucked awesome Prussia on the bed.


	9. Chapter 9: Seborga

Italy had went back to his land, Italia, in search of his other brother, Seborga. He was most likely flirting but surprisingly he was sitting at the beach, wearing nothing. Seborga turned to him, smirking and uncovering his penis. "I've heard about your fucking spree…come get this sweet ass now~" And so Italy did, pounding in and out of Seborga. "B-Become a secret agent with me and Romano~!" Seborga suddenly cried as he came a fifth time, falling onto the sand. Italy was taken aback at first. "A…A secret agent?" He asked, tilting his head. Seborga nodded weakly, cum dripping from his worn out ass. "Si…so we can destroy that American Bastardo…"

Italy thought about it before nodding.


	10. Chapter 10: America and the Italian trio

Italy, Romano and Seborga had somehow gotten together the next day, wearing suits provided from the Italian mafia as they held BB guns in their hands, Italy having a white flag in his pocket just in case. The Italian trio had walked to the ocean, looking badass as they rode sharks all the way to US of fucking A. (America, fuck no)

The Italian trio was dropped off by their great whites, who dabbed before swimming away to fest on some delicious fish ass. Romano had put on his Matrix looking glasses, seeing America in a Captain America Halloween costume. He turned to them, pumping his fist in the air. "You Italian commies are going down~!" He said like the prideful American ass he is. Romano gave him the finger before shooting his BB gun at America's fat kneecap. "Take that, burger fuck!" Romano yelled, oh so tsun tsun. Seborga shot at America's crotch, making the Captain America costume explode and his body become exposed. America blushed, trying to hide the massive cock that just sprung out, but the mafia Italian trio walked to him, pushing him on the floor. Italy got behind America, pounding into his butt as Romano got penetrated by America's dick. Seborga proceeded to suck on Romano's prick while fingering his own ass. The Italian and American foursome had went on for hours until Captain America wannabe was defeated, his ass and dick wrecked.


	11. Chapter 11: Female countries ts

I know people don't like hetalia female countries because…well I don't know, but to sum it up…Italy fucked Hungary, Seychelles, Belgium, Ukraine, Belarus somehow, Vietnam, Taiwan, Wy (I love Wy by the way…and her bitchy, tsundere attitude.)) Monaco and Czech. ( fucking love Czech, look her up, please . ?title=Czech)

No Lietchstein, though, that's just fucking horrible.


	12. Chapter 12: Canada

The Italian trio had managed to get their dabbing great whites back, who drove them across the sea back to Italy. Romano, Seborga and Italy parted ways, Italy going to find his next bitch.

Canada was flipping pancakes as Kumajiro gnawed at his clothed butt for some odd fucking reason. Canada had heard what happened to Prussia and was expecting his ass to get handed to him soon, if he was remembered of course, literally. He really wanted to be fucked, Kumajiro's gnawing at his butt making him feel some type of way, but he was afraid Italy would forget him like normal. The Canadian was about to give up until Italy was suddenly on the side of him, breathing down his neck. Canada jumped, his cock jumping with him. "I-Italy.." He stuttered, seeing that the Italian was already naked and hard. Italy only smirked before pushing Canada's face into his premade stack of Canadian pancakes, making his clothes disappear with a snap of his fingers before he entered his butthole easily since Canada was loose somehow. They fucked and both came before Italy disappeared, leaving a happy pancake slut behind.


End file.
